1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical needle device and assembly for use in connection with blood collection procedures, such as a blood collection assembly that provides a snap fit connection between various components of the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable medical needle devices having piercing elements are typically used for administrating a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as blood, from the body of the patient. Such piercing elements include blood collection needles, fluid handling needles and assemblies thereof. Current medical practice often requires that fluid collection containers and needle assemblies used in such devices be inexpensive and readily disposable. Often, existing blood collection devices employ some form of a durable reusable holder on which detachable and disposable needle assemblies and fluid collection containers are mounted. A blood collection system of this nature may be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after use.
Known blood collection systems typically include a double-ended needle assembly attached with a holder supporting the needle assembly, with the holder capable of accommodating an evacuated fluid collection tube therein. The double-ended needle assembly includes a hub having a bore therethrough, with a needle cannula extending through the bore of the hub. The hub of the needle assembly is received through an opening at one end of the holder and maintained therein, such that a first or distal end of the needle extends outward from the holder for puncturing the vein of a patient. At the opposite end, a non-patient end of the needle extends into the hollow body. To assemble the blood collection system, the needle assembly is inserted into the housing and the evacuated fluid collection tube is partially inserted through the open end of the hollow body. To draw a blood specimen from the patient using one of these systems, the distal exposed end of the needle is inserted into a patient's vein, and the collection tube is fully inserted into the holder until the second or proximal end of the needle pierces a puncturable stopper of the fluid collection tube, thereby allowing fluid communication between the interior of the fluid collection tube and the bore of the needle. Blood will then be drawn through the needle into the evacuated fluid collection tube based on the negative pressure therein. After drawing a specimen, the blood collection tube is removed so that blood contained therein may be analyzed, and the needle assembly detached for disposal.
A prior art blood collection device known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,287 to Ryan. This patent discloses a rear adapter assembly used as part of a blood collection set. The rear adapter assembly includes a rear blood tube holder and a male connector that is inserted into the holder. The male connector includes a ratcheted ramp with a plurality of ratchet teeth that engage with an annular internal ratchet located within the holder. In particular, the annular internal ratchet is provided on a holder ramp formed in the front wall of the holder. The ratcheting connection between the male connector and the holder provides a permanent connection between these two elements.
Another blood collection device known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,837 to Wanamaker et al. The patent is directed to a blood collection device that is generally comprised of a needle assembly and a needle holder for use with an evacuated sample collection tube. The needle assembly includes a hub which is connected to the holder through an adapter. The adapter and hub are connected together by a threaded connection, and the adapter includes a crown defining a plurality of serrated teeth. The serrated teeth on the crown are adapted to cooperate with the serrated teeth formed on a lid, which covers the distal end of the holder. The adapter engages with the lid covering the distal end of the holder.
Yet another blood collection device known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,286 to Ryan. This patent discloses a luer adapter assembly having a male connector and a rear blood tube holder. The rearward end of the male connector includes a hollow middle portion defining a groove, which snap-fits into the forward end of the holder such that the male connector is permanently installed in the rear blood tube holder. The connector and the holder have an interrupted contacting surface, which permits slight movement between the elements. The male connector also includes a plurality of longitudinally extending protrusions spread about the connector and terminates with a stop collar. The protrusions engage with respective longitudinal grooves in the holder in order to prevent unwanted rotation of the male connector relative to the rear tube holder.
Prior art devices such as those noted typically involve complex engagement systems between the hub and/or the male luer connector and the holder. Such devices are often difficult to align, engage and otherwise assemble due to the structural limitations of the fittings.